Menina Bailarina
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Porque quando ela dançava era livre, pura... e se ele a deixa-se, ela deixaria de ter algum motivo para dançar. E eles sabiam que aquela dança era perfeita.


_Bailarina… Menina Bailarina_

_Harry Potter Fan-Fiction_

_Sirius & Bellatrix Black_

_Song Fic - Ballerine Girl by Lionel Richie_

Ele entrou na sala, naquela sala iluminada pelas enormes janelas, a luz que batiam nos espelhos que estavam espalhados pela sala, e lá estava ela, sentada no chão, abotoando a sapatilhas de ballet rosa, que conduziam perfeitamente com o teu vestido. Estava tão concentrada naquilo que fazia, o silêncio ainda reinava naquela sala. E ao entrar ele não proferiu uma única palavra, porque aquela imagem era prefeita de mais para ser verdadeira, então permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto a via preparar-se dançar.

**Ballerina Girl**

(Menina bailarina)

**You are so lovely**

(Tu és tão querida)

**With you standing there**

(Contigo ai parade)

**I'm so aware**

(Eu tenho consiência)

**Of how much I care for you**

(O quanto eu gosto de ti)

Ela nem deu por nada, e assim que acabou de apertar as sapatilha e se posicionou-se em frente dos espelho de olhos fechados, começou a dançar… e nesse momento Sirius ficou encantado, já fazia tempo que ele não á via dançar, ele lembrava-se de quando ela tinha apenas cinco anos e a obrigavam, juntamente com Andromeda, a dançar mais de dezasseis horas a fio, e nesse tempo ele perguntou-lhe se ela não estava cansada daquilo, de todas aquelas horas, mas ela respondia sempre com um sorriso, dizendo que naquelas dezasseis horas ela era livre, e podia sonhar.

**You are more than now**

(Tu és mais do que o agora)

**You are for always**

(Tu és para sempre)

**I can see in you**

(Eu conseguio ver em ti)

**My dreams come true**

(Os meus sonhos tornam-se realidade)

**Don't you ever go away**

(Nunca te vais embora)

**You make me feel like**

(Tu fazes me sentir como)

**There's nothing I can't do**

(Eu não possa fazer mais nada)

E quando uma melodia encantada começou a tocar, vinda do piano que se encontrava no fundo da sala, provavelmente enfeitiçado, ela começou.

Pas couru, Fouetté. Ela girava pela sala, sem nunca dar pela presença dele. Jeté, Assemblée, Arabesque. Ela continuava sem nunca parar, rodopiando no ar como uma flor que cai de uma árvore. En Dehors, Coupé, Sissone…

**And when I hold you**

(E quando eu te seguro)

**I only want to say**

(Eu só quero dizer)

**I love you**

(Amo-te)

**Ballerina Girl**

(Menina Bailarina)

Ela não parar, e todos a sua volta desapareceu, para ela que dançava e para ele que a via. Ele desejou que ela fica-se assim para sempre, para sempre pura, sempre elegante, sempre Bella.

Ela continuava… e ele tinha medo de que aquilo fosse uma despedida, a despedida deles, ele sairia dali e consequentemente sairia da vida dela, deixaria de a ver dançar horas a fio, ela lembrava-lhe as pequenas bailarinas que ele penduravam nas árvores de natal em Hogwarts.

**The joy you bring me**

(A alegria que me trazes)

**Every day and night**

(Todos os dias e noites)

**Holding you tight**

(Abraçando-te apertado)

**How I've waited for your love**

(Agora que esperei pelo teu amor)

Bellatrix continuava, cada vez mais compenetrada quando ao olhar para o espelho, viu o reflexo dele bem no fundo da sala, olhando-a com um olhar triste mas belo, ela sabia que aquilo era uma despedida, doce e trágica como todos os bailados que ela tantas vezes protagonizava em palco… e ninguém sabia que nessas horas, em que ela dançava, a única razão que habitava no seu pensamento era ele, ela sempre o viu num canto escondido a observa-la e sempre deixará, porque apenas ele a via dançar, era o seu reflexo naquele espelho que a fazia continuar a dançar…

Ela virou para ele, que se encontrava encostado a ombreira da porta e deu um salto gracioso, abrindo as pernas ao máximo e caindo delicadamente no chão, em pé, novamente. Ela era prefeita.

**Sometimes I've wondered**

(As vezes ponha-me a pensar)

**If you'd ever come my way**

(Se tu alguma vez virias até mim)

**Now that I've finally found you**

(Agora que finalmente encontrei-te)

**This is where my heart will stay**

(É aqui que o meu coração vai ficar)

- Meu amor. – Ele disse tocando os seus cabelos, trazendo-os para mais perto, desfazendo o coque, que já tinha vários fios de cabelos soltos pelo rosto. – Foste perfeita.

- Só foi perfeita porque tu estavas aqui… - Ela disse quando sentiu os lábios dele na curva do seu pescoço, beijando-a. – Deixarei de o ser quando te fores embora.

- Nunca Bella, nunca deixarás de ser perfeita, não enquanto dançares.

- Mas eu danço para ti, eu danço por amor, pelo nosso amor. – Ela disse deixando uma lágrima cair-lhe pelo rosto, solitária. – Tu amas-me?

- Para sempre, meu amor, para sempre. – Ele disse beijando-a nos lábios vermelhos que já o esperavam desde de que ela havia dado conta que ele estava ali. Se beijaram como sempre, doce e sôfregos, um toque de despedida e de amor trágico. A língua dele encontrou a dela e ela deixou que ele explora-se a sua boca, como sempre fazia… porque tu entre eles era desejo, amor, perdição. Eles eram Black, e os Black não amam, e esse seria provavelmente o maior erro deles.

**I'm never gonna break your heart**

(Eu nunca irei partir o teu coração)

**Never will we drift apart**

(Nunca nós vamos afastar)

**'Cause all I wanna do**

(Porque tu o que eu quero)

**Is share my whole life with you**

(É partilhar a minha vida toda contigo)

**'Cause you make me feel like**

(Porque tu me fazes sentir como)

- Esta noite Bella, eu venho aqui mais uma vez, para te ver dançar, apenas esta noite, a última que eu te verei dançar.

Beijou-a uma última vez e saiu deixando Bella, olhando pela janela, e deixando as lágrimas caírem sem restrições.

**There's nothing I can't do**

(Se não houvesse mais nada para fazer)

**I guess I finally realized**

(Eu acho que finalmente percebi)

**There's nothing else like loving you**

(Que não há mais nada como amar-te)

E nessa noite, tal como ele prometeu, ele estava lá, a esperando, e quando ela finalmente apareceu, não trazia a roupa de ballet vestida nem as delicadas sapatilhas calçadas, o cabelo estava solto e ele não percebeu o que ela realmente fazia ali, se não era para dançar uma última vez.

- Bella? – Ele apenas disse e ela prontamente lhe explicou o que havia decidido - Eu vou contigo, Sirius… e nem tentes demover-me. Tu nem sabes o que me custa deixar para trás as minhas irmãs, mas também não consigo deixar-te. – Ela respirou profundamente, olhando-o mais uma vez nos olhos azuis dele. – Eu imaginei que tu não estivesses cá, e tentei dançar, mas a tristeza era tanta que eu simplesmente não consegui, não me lembrava de nenhum passo, nenhum movimento, nem som… nada me fazia mover, apenas lágrimas corriam no meu rosto, apetecia-me grita por ti, apetecia-me dizer que te amava, eu sangrava por dentro… e isto tudo porque eu sabia que esta poderia ser a nossa última noite, e não aguentei, não consegui… tu és demasiado importante para mim, demasiado necessário, és tudo aquilo que tenho e que sempre desejei ter. Eu amo-te, e nenhum argumento que possas utilizar me vai demover desta decisão… nenhum Sirius Black.

**Ballerina Girl**

(Menina Bailarina)

**You are so lovely**

(Tu és tão adorável)

**I can see in you**

(Eu consigo ver em ti)

**My dreams come true**

(Os meus sonhos tornarem-se realidade)

Ele olhou-a, nunca pensou que ela toma-se esta decisão, por isso não lhe pediu que ela viesse com ele, porque pensava que isso ainda a colocava em maior sofrimento, e ele não conseguia vê-la triste, nunca conseguia, tinha sempre de a abraçar, de ficar junto a si, de lhe beijar os lábios, era um necessidade tão grande que ele nunca conseguiu explicar. Era um sentimento tão delicado e tão forte, era amor.

- Nenhum argumento…? – Ele disse com um sorriso enorme, iluminado pela luz do luar. – Então eu tenho um pedido a fazer…

- Qualquer um meu amor – Ela disse aproximando-se dele e beijando-lhe os lábios docemente – Quando nós tivermos uma filha, tu vais ensina-la a dançar, tal como tu danças… juras?

- Juro meu amor. – Ela disse, beijando-o rapidamente. Pegou na pequena mala, com algumas roupas e deu-lhe a mão, saindo daquela casa, onde pretenderia nunca mais voltar, porque dali em diante, iria ser apenas ela e Sirius. _Felizes._

**Don't you ever go away**

(Nunca te vás embora)

**Ballerina Girl...**

(Menina Bailarina…)

Na manhã seguinte, quando todos os Black deram conta que ambos não se encontravam em casa, queimaram os nomes deles, por entre gritos e assombrações, e Narcissa assistiu a tudo sem proferir uma palavra… Subiu as escadas da mansão e parou bem em frente da sala de espelhos. Entrou e sentiu que Andromeda estava atrás de si, olhou para a irmã mais velha, que lhe sorriu, mesmo estando triste Andromeda sempre apoiará a irmã mais nova, a mais frágil.

- Um dia, Cissy, um dia tu voltarás a vê-la, mas por enquanto – Ela pegou na chave e fez sinal para que a irmã sai-se – Esta sala ficará fechada até que ela volte.

Ela concordou e a irmã fechou a sala, que assim ficou para todo o sempre.

**Don't you ever go away**

(Nunca te vás embora)

**Ballerina Girl...**

(Menina Bailarina…)

**FIM**


End file.
